Magie élementaire
by Lu la fantasque
Summary: Une petite orpheline française, et une prophétie interrompue dans une vieille école de magie: un seul lien la magie élémentaire, une forme de magie antique incontrôlable et oubliée. Mais comment Artémis pourra t'elle survivre sans les autres élementaires?
1. Chapter 1

Avertissements:  
1°. Cette histoire utilise l'UNIVERS de Harry Potter, l'action se passant en France et les personnages principaux étant un peu plus jeunes que Harry Potter (un an c'est pas énorme, mais bon...), enfin bref ceci est une sorte d'univers alternatif où tout ce qui se passe dans les bouquins de JK est réel mais... en Angleterre, loin, loin de nos pénates french...

2°. La "Magie élementaire" est un concept inventé par moi-même et assez inspiré par la lecture de Aux temps des légendes d'Angharrad, je fais donc par pur justice un peu de pub à ce chef d'oeuvre, courez le lire si vous ne l'avez pas lu et relisez le si c'est déjà fait !

3°. Je crains que certains faits vont être assez sinistres et choquants (non pas de sexe, ni de meurtres...)aussi je tiens à prévenir d'éventuels assez jeunes lecteurs de moins de douze ans...

4°.J'ai déjà édité cette histoire mais je l'ai réecrit pour une assez grande partie (Conscience:Tricheuse!), c'est la première fic sérieuse que je publies ici, aussi j'aimerais beaucoupavoir des avis critiques...

Disclaimer: L'univers de HP est à JK Rowling, ainsi que quelques rares personnages ayant une brève apparition dans cette fic, l'histoire et les héros sont entièrement miens!  
Pas de bol je ne gagne pas un centime dans l'affaire...

**Prologue: **_Car c'est probablement là que commence leur histoire..._

France

Orphelinat de Saint Georges

Issy-les-moulineaux

La nuit d'Halloween est vite tombée dans la banlieue de Paris, et dehors de nombreux gamins déguisés sonnent à toutes les portes demandant des friandises et nourrissant l'air froid et obscur de leurs rires et leurs chants.

Pourtant dans l'orphelinat de Saint Georges, dans le silence glacial des pauvres chambres, une petite fille songe, seule, écoutant de temps à autre d'une oreille distraite les cris venant du dehors .

Son visage pâle ne reflète que de la tristesse, une trop vieille tristesse, et ses yeux sombres et bleus luisent dans l'obscurité.

Ainsi à l'heure où les enfants s'amusent ou dorment tranquille, cette petite fille pense durant cette longue nuit.

Elle fait le bilan de sa vie dans sa tête, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui la rend aussi méprisable, elle et sa petite vie malheureuse. Oui, malheureuse.

Artémis, c'est son prénom, il n'a jamais appartenu qu'à elle. Noiret, c'est son nom, pas vraiment son nom de famille, parce qu'elle n'en a encore jamais eu.

Elle est venu sur terre depuis presque six ans et elle a l'impression d'avoir toujours été seule, personne ne semble faire attention à elle, que ce soit ici à l'orphelinat, ou à l'école .

Même les autres enfants ne la voient rarement, mais eux ils savent d'où vient leur nom.

Le sien elle ne sais pas si c'est le nom de son papa ou celui de sa maman.

Ca n'a pas l'air d'être important.

En réalité si, un grand de l'orphelinat lui a expliqué.

En fait si ses parents n'étaient pas mariés, ça veut dire que c'est Maman qui l'a mise à l'orphelinat pour se débarrasser d'elle.

Si ils l'étaient, alors ils ne l'ont pas abandonnés, c'est seulement qu'ils sont morts.

Quand il lui a dit ça, le grand avait un immense sourire, on voyait toutes ses dents, mais elle n'a pas aimé cela, il ressemblait à un chat juste avant qu'il ne finisse de tuer une souris, c'est vraiment cruel un chat.

Elle ne sait pas au juste ce que je préfère, que Maman n'ait pas voulu d'elle ou qu'elle et Papa soient morts.

Aussi, elle ne sait pas trop ce qui arrive quand on est mort, seulement qu'on est plein de sang et qu'après on peut plus rien faire, et que les gens n'aiment pas ça d'être mort.

Et puis il y a cette question qui ne la quitte plus depuis qu'elle a parlé avec le grand, qui serre son estomac pendant les repas, l'attriste pendant les heures de récréations et ne la laisse pas dormir en paix.

Pourquoi Maman elle l'aurait laissée ?

Elle a répondu ça au grand, pour qu'il se taise parce qu'il commençait à l'énerver. Il a dit que c'était normal que lui à sa place il aurait fait pareil qu'elle était qu'une mioche bizarre, qu'elle ne faisait que pleurer, et qu'elle faisait peur à voir, et qu'elle était maudite comme une sorcière.

Elle se souvient ce qui s'est passé après, des choses qu'elle ne comprends pas et qu'elle voudrait oublier.

Elle était furieuse, elle lui a dit d'arrêter, il a continué de parler encore plus fort et encore plus méchamment.

Elle aurait voulu que lui aussi il se taise très longtemps, que lui aussi il dorme pour toujours...

Il y a eu beaucoup de vent et le garçon est tombé en arrière dans l'escalier. Donc elle ne sait pas très bien si c'était de sa faute si il est tombé dans l'escalier et dans le coma. La directrice a dit que le coma c'était un très long sommeil qui pouvait durer pendant des jours, des mois, mais qu'on pouvait quand même se réveiller.

La directrice, elle, pense qu'elle ne dit pas la vérité, elle est trop petite pour avoir pu faire basculer le garçon.

Maintenant elle se sent criminelle, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les gens qui tuent les autres, elle fait partie des méchants.

Dans un dessin animé, Batman l'enfermerait dans un cachot plein de rats tout noirs jusqu'à ce que elle soit morte.

En vrai, elle ne pense pas qu'on va le faire.

Par contre, si elle est si méchante ça veut sûrement dire que son nom est à Maman. Elle l'a sûrement deviné, qu'elle n'est pas gentille, et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas la garder.

C'est vrai, que cette fois-ci elle s'en fiche un peu de ce que va devenir le grand, parce qu'il était lui aussi pas du tout gentil et que peut-être même que Batman l'aurait enfermé dans la série, pourtant elle voudrait que Papa et Maman reviennent la chercher.

Ils irait autre part, loin de sa chambre petite, loin de tous les garçons qui la poussent dans le réfectoire.

Elle a froid et elle est toute seule, elle aimerait que les autres enfants la comprennent, qu'ils cessent de tourner autour d'elle avec ce sourire, ils ont l'air si heureux de son mal-être ou encore de la regarder en ayant parfois très peur.

Elle ne fait pas exprès de faire des catastrophes, elle n'est pas un monstre.

Elle se le répète pour se convaincre, non elle ne l'est pas.

Comment expliquer ? Il y a juste quelque chose qui entend quand elle pleures ou quand elle a peur c'est comme si il faisait partie d'elle. C'est son ami, il voit qu'elle vit et ne lui dit jamais rien de mauvais. Il ne dit jamais rien tout court. Il ne parles pas.

Elle aimerait parfois qu'il disparaisse qu'il la laisse seule, parce que c'est cela qui la rend triste. Ne pas être une autre, être une meurtrière et ne rien pouvoir faire contre ça.

Elle trouves ça si injuste. Ses yeux la brûlent à présent, les larmes brouillent l'obscurité de sa chambre, son corps tremble contre sa volonté tandis qu'elle étrangle ses sanglots dans son édredon.

Recroquevillée sur son lit, elle pleures un moment encore,et il est déjà bien tard quand le sommeil emporte son chagrin.

Un léger courant d'air frôle maintenant en douceur les cheveux bruns de l'enfant qui ignore que son avenir va être dévoilé à des centaines de kilomètres d'elle, et que c'est peut-être bien là où son histoire débute enfin...

En effet loin de l'Ile de France, dans le château Ciagré perdu en Bretagne, encadré de menhirs, là se déroule une conférence temporaire d'astrologues et professeurs de divination.

On ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais c'est ce qui rendait cette réunion excitante pour le jeune David Gaël.

Tout ce qu'il savait d'une façon certaine, c'est que sans qu'on se souvienne de la raison, c'était devenu une tradition que toutes les décennies soient réunis pour une conférence différents oracles venant des quatre coins de l'Europe ici même à Ciagré. Au lieu exact où est séquestré David pour son propre bien neuf mois de l'année.

Contrairement aux apparences ce haut palais pâle se dressant dans la nature folle des lieux, est un... pensionnat privé de magie blanche, où David suit ou subit ses études.

Il a conscience d'exagérerun peu. Sans les professeurs l'endroit serait un véritable Eden pour lui et ses copains. Il aime l'école certes, mais surtout les vacances,les récréations, les compétitions de quidditch intra Ciagré, et surtout les blagues...

Il sourit. D'ici quelques instants il allait pénétrer la conférence d'astrologie et découvrir ce qui s'y passait. Mieux encore il allait y commettre un méfait mémorable pour toute une génération d'élèves ou au moins jusqu'à la prochaine conférence dans le collège.

Il se glisse silencieusement hors de la chambre, prenant garde de ne pas interrompre les ronflement des autres garçons. Il parcourt alors lestement une série de couloirs en rasant les murs.

Il a prévu tout dans ses moindres détails. L'échange de chambre avec un camarade sous prétexte que c'était la pleine lune, l'entraînement au sort de désillusion qui n'était sûrement pas aussi efficace qu'une cape d'invisibilité trop onéreuse, mais qui convenait très bien se fondre dans les recoins obscurs des couloirs. Sans oublier le sortilège anti-couinement sur ses chaussures. Tout semble parfait, le seul détail laissé au hasard étant une rencontre inopiné avec le directeur...

C'est le plus grand risque.

Le professeur Ciagré est non seulement omniscient mais aussi totalement silencieux.

Il s'était déjà fait prendre par lui dans le passé comme un bon milliers d'autres depuis des années.

Quelle idée avait eu cet homme de devenir fantôme ! Encore si il avait abandonné son poste de directeur ! mais là ce n'est à peine loyal, pour les malheureux élèves…

Heureusement le directeur ayant quand même quelque 800 ans, plus aucun élève n'ignore sa surdité légendaire.

Tant qu'il ne fait pas sonner le clairon, il a donc toutes ses chances.

Il parvient enfin devant une tapisserie représentant un adoubement de sorciers : un jeune homme à barbe rousse agenouillé devant un mage ventru, qui lui appose sa baguette sur son épaule.

David regarde de tout les côtés puis imite le jeune sorcier. Un genoux à terre et une main sur le coeur récitant:

"Gal amant de la reine alla tour magnanime  
galamment à la tour Magne à Nîmes"

La toile s'écartant, il s'engouffre dans le passage caché, courant sans se préoccuper du bruit de son souffle irrégulier résonnant contre les parois de marbre.

Il atteint essoufflé l'extrémité du tunnel derrière une autre tapisserie, et il sent une joie immense et victorieuse l'envahir.

Il y est, là où tant d'autres ont échoué ! Lui est parvenu à s'infiltrer dans cette salle ! Il est dans la conférence.  
Souriant d'un air arrogant, il entreprend d'écarter un pan du tissu pour voir au-dehors.

Tout lui semble diffus dans les vapeurs diffusés par les brûles parfums ; ce bourdonnement incessant de voix aux accents divers, les vitres noires et embués des fenêtres, et sans cette chaleur étouffante qui émanait de la pièce, à peine éclairée par quelques lustres, il croirait assister à un rassemblement de spectres.  
Mais mis à part cette ambiance et ce cadre assez particulier, pour ne pas dire effrayant, tout semble se dérouler à souhait, et sans nulles surprises comme une longue et fastidieuse réunion de famille. Les astrologues papotent en prenant le thé, quand ils ne se sont pas déjà endormis. Sa légère déception lui rappelles son premier but, mettre un peu d'agitation dans cette nuit trop calme...

Dans le caractère aussi solennel que morbide de la réunion, il semble normal que ni David, ni personne ne prête attention au professeur Irma Girard, travaillant dans cette école, et à sa collègue anglaise de Poudlard, Sibylle Trelawney, qui s'échangent, dans un coin isolé de la pièce, des politesses et une tasse de thé.

Elles parlent des futurs conflits diplomatiques entre gobelins et des sorciers, des retards des prochains hiboux lors de la transmission de leur correspondance, des soucis avec leurs élèves, se confiant l'une à l'autre avec aisance.

Pour l'instant cependant. En un quart de seconde, Mrs. Trewlaney vient s'interrompre soudainement. En pleine phrase. Sans raison apparente. Sa tasse vide se brise sur le sol en un éclat sourd.  
Le regard se trouble. Et le corps se tétanise. Les membres raides s'immobilisent. Et les yeux exorbités de l'enseignante deviennent fixes.

Irma Girard l'observe avec inquiétude, sans comprendre cette soudaine transformation .

- "Vous allez bien, Sibylle ?"

A la question de Mme Girard, répond la voix étrangement rauque du professeur Trelawney, murmurant en ces termes étranges :

_- "Quatre des éléments s'en iront à la mort_

_La terre en premier, monstre poussé à sa fin,_

_Et l'eau qui de son père suit le destin funeste_

_L'air solitaire arrive ensuite soupirer _

_Son dernier souffle de honte,encore un dernier…_

_Le plus fou le plus sage, feu turbulent _

_S'en vient alors rejoindre cette quête finale._

_Ici quatre élements s'en iront à la mort,_

_La faucheuse aucuns d'eux ne la découvrira,_

_Mais leur fatalité ils ne pourront l'ignorer._

_En ce jour naîtra le cercle élementaire._

Et c'est cet instant précis que choisit le jeune David Gaël pour lancer son stock de têtes hurlantes et explosives.

Il a attendu un peu plus longtemps que prévu, pour ménager son effet. Et aussi par appréhension du professeur Ciagré qui pourrait surgir du mur. Mais cela il ne se l'est à peine avoué. Il n'est pas un froussard et il tient à le prouver.

A présent il peut être fier de lui et à juste titre.

Les glapissement effrayés se fondent dans le sifflement aigu des farces et attrapes. Et les sauts périlleux des autres astrologues hors de leurs sièges, achèvent de raviver immédiatement les derniers sorciers endormis sur leurs boules de cristal.

Tous exceptée Mrs Trewlaney toujours dans un état de transe agitant ses lèvres dans le vacarme assourdissant. Et Mme Girard essayant en vain de lire ses paroles, dont elle croit deviner l'importance.

Sa compagne prononce de toute évidence une véritable prophétie.

Furieusement concentrée, elle ne tient même pas compte de l'agitation des lieux, ni des hurlements. Elle ne réalise le retour au silence, que lorsqu'elle parvient enfin à entendre la dernière phrase de l'anglaise :

_Des quatre élementaires, qui perdra la vie ?"_

Ce dernier mot est prononcé si bas qu'il lui semble même l'avoir rêvé. Il résonne un instant dans le crâne d'Irma Girard...Cette prédiction, incompréhensible et incomplète, lui paraît anormalement grave, maintenant que la paix est bien installé depuis toutes ces années.

Des élementaires ici à Ciagré...

Cela signifie qu'il y a des risques pour que l'école se noie dans un bain de sang, d'ici quelques temps. Ils se pouvaient que des élémentaires aient des actions bénéfiques certes. Mais elle a aussi lu dans un ouvrage ancien, leur caractère fantasque et l'instabilité de leurs pouvoirs.

Ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne chose.

Mais ces paroles interrompues s'entremêlant dans sa tête, elle ne parviendra pas à comprendre le sens de cette prophétie seule. Pour l'instant, ces phrases n'ont pas plus de sens pour elle, qu'une mauvaise fable.

Le calme revenu, Sybille revient doucement à elle, de nouveau l'air détendue et tout à fait ordinaire, rajustant soigneusement son long châle, et son lourd chignon prêt à tomber.

-"Sibylle, êtes vous certaine de vous sentir bien? Vous déliriez il y a quelques minutes à propos des quatre éléments et de jeu du sort ?"

Peut-être se souvenait elle de sa prédiction ? Cela peut se produire dans certains cas. Et elle croit savoir que l'arrière grand-mère de son amie avait été une divinatrice très douée...

-"Hm, vraiment ? Excusez moi, j'ai du m'assoupir un instant.  
Voyez vous, le temps passe si vite en bonne compagnie, qu'on en oublie le temps !  
Mais je crois que je vais me coucher. Mon troisième œil me dit que le voyage du retour sera tumultueux et peu reposant. Bonne nuit chère collègue ! Ce fut un plaisir de m'entretenir avec vous."

Et dans le tintement de ses multiples bracelets et colliers, elle se lève. Et elle part après avoir saluée le reste de l'assemblée, laissant Irma Girard seule dans le doute.

Que faire, que faire, que faire?

Il lui apparaît soudainement la solution. Et alors sans se préoccuper du fauteur de trouble, fuyant discrètement dans les étages supérieurs vers sa chambre, elle se dirige d'un pas décisif vers le bureau de directeur.

C'est ainsi David Gaël, parvint impunément à réveiller la moitié de l'école. L'exploit fut narré de bouche à oreille dans chacune des classes. A partir de ce jour le jeune garçon devint célèbre et respecté pour ses prouesses en matières de mauvais coups. Cependant nul ne savait, et lui encore moins, qu'il avait bouleversé, définitivement, la destinée de quatre êtres en à peine l'espace de vingt minutes.

Et même Artémis endormit dans son lit devait l'ignorer au fond de sa banlieue.

C'est fini pour le prologue, mais il ne tient qu'à vous de me faire part de votre avis:  
je continues ou je laisse joyeusement (prendre au sens ironique du terme) tomber cette fic?...  
Mon troisième oeil me fait espérer des réponses positives!  
Pour les reviews anonymes je vais essayer de répondre à vos questions dans mes notes et avertissements d'auteure au début du prochain chapitre (qui eux ne sont pas encore interdits...).

En attendant que la chance guide vos pas, ô lecteurs anonymes!


	2. Chapitre 1: le spectre et l'ancètre

Notes de l'auteur:  
Super remarque, il n'y a pas de remarques!  
Je crois que tout le monde s'attend au pire comme au meilleur avec cette fic...  
Alors le second chapitre sera décisif si c'est pourri n'hésitez pas à me lancer des ordures ou si vous aimez, empéchez moi de me suicider et reviewez (la suite est pas encore finie, lol)!  
Voilà c'était mon cri du coeur.

Sinon une super dédicace àma lectrice favorite Merry, à Domino quia le malheur de supporter mes états d'âmes, mes fautes d'orthographes et de style et qui m'a fait un sublime dessin sur ce chapitre! Et enfin à Numma seule revieweuse un grand merci pour son encouragement qui m'a fait reprendre le stylo, et mon peu de courage!

* * *

Le bureau du professeur Ciagré se situe dans la partie la plus ancienne du château, son décor médiéval était le seul ayant résisté aux flammes des divers incendies et aux travers du temps, tout comme son occupant.  
Cette créature translucide flottant à moins d'un mètre au-dessus du sol, et présente l'apparence trompeuse d'un homme d'environ une quarantaine d'années bien avancée, alors qu'il avançait sur ces 850 ans dans son costume de mage peu traditionnel, sa robe étant un étrange assemblage de tissu bouffant aux manches et au buste, brodé de vélanes hargneuses et autres harpies en furie. 

Son ventre bedonnant étriqué dans l'habit excentrique et ses paupières tombantes ne lui ont jamais donné l'air imposant qui aurait suffi à calmer sa jeunesse étudiante. Mais il suffisait de l'observer si tranquille face au débordement nerveux de cette jeune professeur, pour se rendre compte que la patience remplaçait avantageusement une autorité méprisante… Il aurait pu écouter parler bienveillant cette charmante jeune femme des heures sans se lasser.  
Il était heureux de voir enfin une personne dans ce château préférer une articulation claire et nette, aux marmonnements qu'adoptent non seulement la jeune engeance mais aussi les autres professeurs.

« Mais monsieur vous ne comprenez pas c'est une prophétie, une véritable !  
On ne peut pas l'éviter, des élémentaires dans l'école… » continue inlassablement de crier Mme Girard

Un soupir de désespoir lui échappe devant l'indifférence du spectre…Il ne réalise donc pas ce qui se passe ?

« A vous entendre nous sommes déjà tous perdus, dit il doucement en la laissant reprendre son souffle, je veux bien croire à une vraie prophétie. Cela est déjà arrivée il n'y a pas si longtemps dans une des précédentes réunions, en 1863 si je me souviens bien…Et croyez moi ou pas, la révolution des gobelins d'Asie mineure a vraiment… »

-« Je ne parles pas de gobelins morts mais d'une vraie catastrophe! Vous ne voulez pas me croire, alors que le danger... »

-« Le danger… », glousse t'il enfin.  
Il se refroidit un peu en croisant son regard furieux.  
« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne me permettrai pas de remettre vos paroles en doute. Au contraire je vous propose d'étudier les évenements de cette nuit avec un peu de recul. Venez iciau lieu de vous mouvoir en tout sens, et étudions ensemble votre souvenir, voulez vous ?...  
Scappini apporte l'appareil. »

Un petit elfe de maison trapu à bonnet rouge apparaît soudain de nulle part en soubresaut. Ilfait léviter un lourd objet fait de rouages de cuivre chevauchant un socle de verre protégeant un fragile pendule bleu aux inscriptions runiques. Surmontant le fragile échafaudage une coupelle en marbre veiné rouge contient un liquidenacré et d'apparence vaporeuse.

"Je te remercie Scappini. Et ne file pas trop loin j'aurais matière à te faire travailler après cet entretien, prévient le fantôme bien que l'elfe semble déjà s'être volatilisé.

"Ma chère, je suppose que vous connaissez le principe d'un rémanoscope, la femme hoche timidement la tête, alors je vous prierai d'y laissez votre souvenir, il serait bon, même pour vous de revoir ces événements de façon extérieure."

Irma Girard acquiesce de nouveau, elle est impressionnée par cet instrument, il n'en existe qu'assez peu intacts dans le continent et elle s'est toujours défiée des rumeurs affirmant que l'un d'eux se trouvait à l'institut.  
Elle colle sa baguette sur son crâne.En se concentrant sur son souvenir elle l'étire longuement le long de sa tempe, elle ne s'était jamais doutée que l'opération put être si désagréable, elle peine quelques secondes à détacher le filament irisé de sa tête.

Le souvenir rejoint cependant la substance du rémanoscope, tourbillonnant furieusement, agitant tout l'engin qui s'ébranle subitement, le pendule s'actionne, et les rouages brille sous l'éclat soudain de la matière.

Des formes et des corps de fumées grises apparaissent alors au-dessus de la coupelle, deux jeunes femmes à une table, tasses à thés en main, elles sont entourés d'autres personnes mais leurs contours sont plus flous et les autres bruits plus étouffés.

Le spectre observe la minuscule scène qui a lieu devant lui, le visage impassible il regarde la tétanisation de Mrs Trewlaney, rien ne dit qu'il écoute avec attention la prophétie. Irma l'observe bien davantage que son souvenir, elle est avide d'une réaction, son avis compte. Elle sait pourtant qu'il n'a plus, en lui-même le moindre pouvoir, maisil saura quand même que faire.

Les lignes de son visage restent figées même à l'entente du bruit horripilant des têtes hurlantes et même à la dernière phrase de la prophétie, la dernière parole avant que le rémanoscope s'éteigne et revienne à son ancienne obscurité…

Il ne dit rien, il ne prend pas la peine d'appeler l'elfe pour ranger le précieux instrument.

"Alors ?"

-"Madame, soyons francs les prophéties sont trop souvent incorrectes ou injustifiées, pour expliquer votre état de nervosité. Cette réunion vous a probablement surexcitée, asseyez vous, et prenez un tilleul. Scappini va s'en charger…"

-"Je ne comprends pas vous voyez bien que je n'ai rien inventé !"

-"J'en suis persuadé et ceci depuis le début de cet entretien. Mais si cette prophétie a véritablement lieu se ne sera probablement pas demain…dans vingt peut-être…ou dans un siècle, je serai de toute façons toujours là si elle doit se réaliser un jour."

-"A présent assez vous, et prenez donc ce breuvage sinon je crains que vous n'ayez encore des troubles demain."

Son excitation à peine calmée par le fantôme, elle se plie à son caprice. Une tisane ne changerait en rien son état et encore moins l'avenir. Elle saisit vivement le récipient fumant que lui tend l'elfe et l'avale à longues gorgés. Ses nerfs se décrispent imperceptiblement et elle retient un soupir de soulagement. Tout lui apparaît soudainement simple, elle va prendre congé et se coucher. Demain: dimanche…Elle pourra dormir en paix toute la mâtinée.

Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, le directeur la devance dans ses intentions :

-"Je suppose que vous êtes fatigué, quand à moi il me reste moult obligations cette nuit, allez donc dormir mon enfant c'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire."

-"J'en suis certaine, bonne nuit professeur,répond t'elle avant de se glisser docilement hors de la pièce.

Quelques minutes après que la porte ne fut close :

"Scappini, comme toujours tu n'as pas eu la main légère sur les calmants."

-"Si monsieur le veut bien, elle ne gardera qu'une image confuse à son réveil."

-"Parfait, c'est ce qu'il faut."

Le voyant s'empresser de faire léviter le rémanoscope jusqu'à une armoire…

"Non Scappini, ne le range pas, j'ai besoin de la prophétie exacte."

-"Je me suis permis de la noter monsieur, j'ai pris soin d'en reprendre les termes précis."

Le professeur jauge amusé la créature aux yeux brillants et rusés, ou peut-être tout simplement trop ambitieux.

-"Tu est trop rusé pour ton propre bien, lis donc tes notes…"

_-"_Quatre des éléments s'en iront à la mort

La terre en premier, monstre poussé à sa fin,

Et l'eau qui de son père suit le destin funeste

L'air solitaire arrive ensuite soupirer

Son dernier souffle de honte,encore un dernier…

Le plus fou le plus sage, feu turbulent

S'en vient alors rejoindre cette quête finale.

Ici quatre élements s'en iront à la mort,

La faucheuse aucuns d'eux ne la découvrira,

Mais leur fatalité ils ne pourront l'ignorer.

En ce jour naîtra le cercle élementaire…"

-"et ... Des quatres élementaires qui perdra la vie…oui j'ai retenu cela."

Le spectre redevient plus sombre flottant gravement dans les quatre coins du bureau à peine éclairé par quelques chandelles posées ci et là. Il s'immobile pour se mouvoir aussitôt, le front baissé et les yeux semi éclos il répète des mots sans suite.

"des élementaires… la mort… le feu et la terre , l'air et l'eau…"

-"Si je puis me permettre monsieur ce pourrait être n'importe qui."

-"Justement non Scappini, la magie élémentaire n'est possédé que par des sorciers de pure souche, et encore rares sont ceux dont cette magie ne se soit brouillée avec les siècles..  
Je ne me souviens plus, normalement chaque famille de sang pur avait la magie d'un élément dominant. Il me faudrait retrouver celle des familles françaises, si des élémentaires viennent dans cette école ils ne seront probablement pas étrangers…  
Cette prédiction impossible a le seul mérite de nous donner des indices trop légers pour les identifier…"

-"Le feu est un garçon, et la terre est peut-être un hybride, _un monstre_…"

-"Un hybride ? Non je ne pense pas. Seuls quelque rares mages portent cette magie et nul autre, cela signifierait que son père est élémentaire, et cela fait plus d'un siècle qu'un élémentaire terre n'a pas été identifié…"

-"Identifié ? mais cette magie est connue pour être indétectable…"

-"Un mage élémentaire qui ne constitue pas de cercle élémentaire avec trois autres semblables finit par mourir dans d'atroces et peu discrètes circonstances, si une telle chose s'était produitepour la terre je serais au courant…  
Cependant…  
Il y a eu cette tempête apocalyptique, la plage a été entièrement dévastée il y a quelques années en Vendée."

-"Je me souviens monsieur, il y a eu beaucoup de mort, des sorciers pour la plupart…"

-"Le ministère s'est fort débattue pour étouffer l'affaire, mais leur théorie sur un kappa dément m'a laissé sur ma faim…Quelle est la rime sur l'eau déjà ?"

-"L'eau qui de son père suit le destin funeste…"

-"Hum cela ne nous avances pas trop. Il faudrait connaître le nom de l'élémentaire qui a détruit cette côte, celui-ci doit être son enfant."

-"Si il a hérité de tout les pouvoirs de son père il est possible que sa mère soit moldue, il est peu probable qu'il vienne à l'institut."

-"Il nous faudra alors le retrouver alors à tout prix. C'est le seul dont l'identité ne nous ait pas totalement inconnue…"

-"Nous pouvons toujours nous renseigner sur les suicides collectifs organisés dans la région…"

P. Ciagré sourit à peine à la remarque de Scappini, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi las depuis des années, il est trop vieux et trop impuissant à accueillir de tels pouvoir ici. Mais si ces enfants ne se rencontraient pas à Ciagré où le feraient ils et sur quels personnages tomberaient ils ? C'était sûrement l'objet du passage interrompu de la prédiction. Par la fenêtre, la nuit lui semble plus claire que jamais.

-"Commençons par le commencement, Scappini. Vois tu, nous avons la lourde tâche de contrarier les desseins du ciel, alors attelons nous y correctement, veux tu !"

* * *

_Quelques années plus tard..._

Cachée par un buisson, un enfant écoute ce qui se passe dans le bureau de la directrice de l'orphelinat de Saint Georges.  
L'enfant, qui vous regarderait de travers si vous le nommiez ainsi, est une fille de presque dix ans, portant un prénom à coucher dehors, Artémis, et des yeux sombres des plus brillants.  
Artémis, donc espionne ce que disent les adultes au dessus d'elle.  
Ce n'est ni la première fois et sûrement pas la dernière qu'elle ne se contente pas de la version édulcorée des faits, surtout quand ils la concernent de près.  
Elle se permet une légère toux.  
Encore malade, toujours malade, à croire que ses poumons ne sont que de veilles outres percées.  
« Outre » c'est un nouveau mot. Elle aime ce mot, car il a quelque chose d'inhabituel, c'est un mot commençant par o, et c'est très utile pour jouer au petit bac les rares fois où elle yest invité à contrecoeur.  
Mais le petit bac n'entre plus dans la catégorie de ses problèmes depuis longtemps, aujourd'hui son principal souciest que quelque chose se trame.  
Elle le sait, et tant qu'elle ignorera la nature exacte de ce « quelque chose », les règles de bienséances elle les violera sans remords.  
Elle a bien sa petite idée sur le « quelque chose », déjà par son entrevue avec une psychologue, bien sûr la praticienne s'était bien gardée de faire allusion à ce qui amenait l'orpheline près d'elle.  
Mais Artémis s'est bien vite interrogé sur les raisons de sa convocation, puisqu'elle n'avait été ni maltraité d'une quelconque manière, et qu'elle n'avait elle-même commis aucunes violences ou aucuns vols.

Peut-être que la nouvelle directrice voulait elle l'enfermer dans un hôpital pour fous ?  
L'idée la fait frissonner davantage que sa légère fièvre, mais de toute façons on ne pouvait pas interner quelqu'un qui n'était pas fou, même si il a 'le diable au corps', comme disait la nouvelle directrice, madame Strand qui ne pouvait pas la supporter.

Mais alors quoi ?

Artémis s'immobilise et tend l'oreille, la directrice vient de revenir dans son bureau, elle reconnaît son pas précipité et le son de ses talons aiguilles avec une autre personne, sans talons aiguilles.

Est-ce un homme ou une femme ?

La personne s'éclaircit la voix, la directrice la prie de s'asseoir.  
L'individu acquiesce d'une voix trop grave pour appartenir à une femme, un homme donc.  
Venait il bien pour elle ou s'agissait il de quelque chose d'autre?

Artémis l'aurait su si pendant qu'elle s'interrogeait, la directrice n'avait pas fermée la fenêtre.  
Encore heureux, elle ne l'avait pas vue dans les rhododendrons, sinon la petite fille aurait eu à s'expliquer de sa conduite 'impossible' auprès du jardinier.  
Artémis se lève et sort avec peine de sa cachette ses habits couverts de débris de branches et de feuilles. La fenêtre close elle ne pourra rien entendre.  
Elle reste postée devant le massif d'arbustesdéfiant sileucieusementla fenêtre ducabinet de Mme Strand, le menton relevé et la déception déformant sa bouche en une moue irritée.

Depuis une semaine elle guettait un indice sur ce qu'on lui cachait, et elle est restée plus d'une heure grelottante sous les fleurs. Pour rien.  
Et maintenant Artémis en est certaine, avec cette assurance que ne peuvent avoir que les enfants, cet homme était celui qui semblait se soucier de son sort !  
Et elle ne peut même pas entendre qui est cet homme et qu'est ce qu'il lui veut exactement!  
Son sang s'échauffe, elle serre les poings et donne un coup de pieds dans le gravier, pour atténuer son énervement.  
Elle sait ce qui se passerait si elle commence à perdre le contrôle de ses émotions, ou plutôt, non, justement elle préfère ne pas le savoir…

En sentant une goutte de sueur sur son front, elle se dit enfin, qu'il ne sert à rien de rester là, elle est vaincue, elle devrait attendre que les adultes lui disent la nouvelle, si seulement il y en avait une. Si elle reste encore ici ce n'était pas l'hôpital psychatrique, mais le cimeterre de la rue d'en face qui lui tendrait les bras.

De plus il vaut mieux qu'elle se change avant que lasurveillante ne la voie dans cet état…

* * *

A l'intérieur du bureau, l'homme qu'avait entendu Artémis trempe ses lèvres dans le café brûlant que lui a offert Mme Strange, avec un sourire glacial. 

Il a réellement l'impression de traiter avec cette femme de grossiers intérêts financiers, comme il le faisait autrefois en tant que parlementaire, et non pas de l'avenir d'une petite fille, peut-être sa petite-fille.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que cettemoldue, l'embourbait dans des problèmes administratifs, et l'embrouillait avec des broutilles moldus qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
Si cette affaire ne lui tenait pas tant à cœur, il prendrait immédiatement congé de cette gérante insupportable.  
Normalement il ne se déplaçait que rarement pour des convocations administratives, il envoyait son elfe de maison à sa place, car depuis quand un aristocrate de sa trempe doit se préoccuper de tout cela ?

Mais là, c'est une autre histoire, qui doit être contée si l'on veut connaître les motivations de M. Noiret, puisque c'est le nom de cet homme.

M. Noiret, magicien de sang pur , patriarche respecté de tous, avait eu autrefois une violente dispute avec sa fille cadette, c'était, si ses souvenirs sont bons, au début du règne de Vous-savez-qui en Grande-Bretagne.  
Tout ce que cette idiote avait trouvé d'intelligent à faire c'était de s'inscrire à la prestigieuse faculté d'Aurorie à Londres.  
Lui s'y était opposé naturellement.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le danger que représentait le nouveau mage noir, qui avait motivé son refus, non, il n'y avait pas même songé sur le moment, tant le projet l'avait choqué.  
Sa fille, travailler pour vivre, c'était tout simplement ridicule, cela ne convenait nullement à son rang.  
Il savait qu'elle trouverait un excellent parti, avec son nom et son joli visage d'ici peu de temps, et elle en serait ravie.  
Alors il avait cru à un caprice, un désir d'indépendance due à la jeunesse. Sa fille Catherine avait toujours eu des idées des plus excentriques, il n'avait donc jamais pris sa résolution de quitter la demeure familiale au sérieux.  
Pourtant, maintenant lorsqu'il y repensait il comprenait qu'il aurait du, parce que non seulement Catherine était partie, mais elle n'était pas revenue en France même après l'obtention de son diplôme d'aurore.  
Il pensait parfois en soupirant, que sa fille avait eu un caractère des plus obstiné, elle eut été un garçon, tout aurait été différent.

Malgré tout Catherine était revenue dans son pays natal, mais trop tard.

On l'avait retrouvée morte, noyée dans la Seine, un suicide paraît il.

Sa mort avait bouleversé la famille, surtout son épouse, et même lui. Il regrette encore aujourd'hui ses erreurs de jugements.

A quoi cela avait-il servi d'être un des plus grand diplomate de son temps, si il n'avait pas réussi à sauvegarder sa fille du danger.

Et des années plus tard il avait fallu revenir sur une mort qu'il aurait préféré effacer de sa mémoire, tout cela à cause d'un notaire anglais incompétent.

M. Noiret repose la tasse vide d'un geste un peu trop brusque, et hoche la tête d'un air attentif aux propos de Mme Strand, préparant déjà des arguments pour contrer ceux de la femme, tout en saisissant sans un mot les photos qu'elle lui tend.

L'homme de droit avait contacté la famille Noiret à propos de sa fille, il y a quelques années après la mort de celle-ci, sous prétexte que c'était, selon la procédure britannique, aux proches du défunt de réclamer une entrevue à propos du legs.

Le notaire leur avait révélé que d'après les dernières volontés de Miss Noiret, tout ses biens revenait à son héritière directe, son propre enfant Artémis Noiret.  
Seulement le temps que ce satané britannique ne réagisse, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et la petite fille avait disparu.

Il a fallu engager un détective privé, à la recherche de la fillette.

Enfin, il semble que cette fois-ci l'homme ne se soit pas trompé de piste, sur les clichés il reconnaît des yeux sombres et bleus caractéristiques de la famille, un nez un peu relevé, un visage aux lignes aristocratique…, des détails insignifiants qui confirmaient l'analyse de sang faite par les moldus, on ne pouvait nier une ressemblance entre cette petite fille et …_Catherine._

Il sent une douleur crisper ses traits aux souvenirs rejaillissant de son esprit.  
Recomposant un masque plus digne, il pose un regard calculateur sur la directrice, bien décidé à la fléchir.

-"Vous comprenez, monsieur, cette enfant a été confiée personnellement par la justice française à mon prédécesseur, elle a été choyée, et même gâtée , elle n'a manquée de rien. Elle n'avait à peine quelques semaines quand elle est arrivée ici, elle n'a connu nul autre refuge que notre orphelinat…  
Elle aurait bien tort de se plaindre de son sort, elle a été élevée ici comme une petite princesse, sans que vous ne preniez en charge aucun de ses frais.  
Et maintenant vous arrivez tout à coup pour réclamer sa garde, avouez que c'est un peu fort.  
Et comment pensez vous qu'elle réagisse, soit vous êtes bien son grand-père les analyses d'ADN l'ont prouvés, mais vous ne la connaissez pas, avec son caractère emporté je doute qu'elle soit satisfaite de vous voir débarquer dans sa vie, alors que vous avez toujours ignorez son existence..."

-"Vous venez de le dire, l'interrompit M. Noiret, mon épouse et moi n'avons pas tout de suite su que notre fille, avec qui nous étions brouillés, avait eu un enfant. Lorsque nous l'avons appris nous avons tout mis en œuvre pour la retrouver, et cela, même une enfant peut le comprendre. Le problème ne vient pas de là, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi, puisque vous avez lu le rapport de la psychologue."

Mme Strand pinçant ses lèvres, tente de réfléchir à un nouvel obstacle à cette adoption qui lui déplaît tant, car elle remettait en cause l'utilité de l'établissement. Cette adoption signifierait peut-être la fermeture définitive de l'orphelinat, jugé à peine salubre, l'effectif de l'orphelinat étant déjà jugé trop bas par la municipalité, elle pourrait dire adieu à son emploi.

-"Je prendrais naturellement en charge tout les frais antérieurs causées par ma petite-fille et vous dédommagerais les dérangements que cette affaire a commis dans votre établissement."

La proposition glaciale et généreuse ressemble de beaucoup à un pot de vin, Mme Strand s'adoucit un peu.De toutes manières, le départ de cette petite fille bizarre et insupportable, ne l'ennuies pas bien au contraire…Il ne s'agit que d'une signature pour que l'enfant maudite et ses colères à effets paranormales disparaissent à jamais de sa vue.  
La proposition est trop alléchante pour être refusée.

-"Si vous semblez être si attaché au sort d'Artémis, il ne reste plus qu'à signer ces papiers. Elle sort d'un tiroir la clause d'adoption et le tend à l'homme. Veuillez signez ici, et là également."

Antoine Noiret ébauche un sourire supérieur, il avait déjà persuadé des hommes vils et mesquins, mais il n'avait guère rencontré de femmes de ce genre. Le souvenir de son propre père lui revient soudainnement en lui laissant une impression amère."_On peut tout acheter avec l'argent".  
__A_ujourd'hui il a acheté son propre sang, tout en sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à obtenir l'affection de la fillette aussi facilement.

En signant, il se permit d'oublier la mort de sa fille dans une crevasse de son cœur, il se débarrasse du spectre de la jeune fille le poursuivant aves ses fossettes malicieuses et ses cheveux en désordre.  
A présent il y aune autre petite Cathiequi a besoin de lui.  
Jamais Artémis ne fréquentera plus des moldus indignes en couchant dans une maison méprisable. Il évitera aussi de commettre les mêmes erreurs qu'avec sa mère.

-"Je suppose que plus rien n'empêche Artémis de quitter ces lieux, au plus vite ?"

Il voulait partir, plus rien ne le retenait auprès de la froideur de cet endroit et de ceux qui y vivent.

-"Parfaitement, vous pouvez emmenez l'enfant dès ce soir, même si la procédure est moins courte selon le règlement…"

-"N'ayez crainte vous n'aurez pas affaire à un ingrat, répliqua vertement l'aristocrate qui trouvait que la cupidité qui ressortait de ces paroles, était mal appropriés aux circonstances."

Ils sortent ensemble du bureau, se toisant avec mépris, pour rejoindre une vaste salle de jeux terne et sombre contenant quelques jeux et beaucoup de livres en mauvais état. Des enfants y jouent étonnement silencieux sous le regard de fer d'une surveillante aux allures de dogue.Dans un coin les plus âgés lisent allongés sur le tapis râpeux, comme la fillette aux cheveux corbeaux qui tente d'oublier sa curiosité en accompagnant Bilbo et les nains dans leur folle aventure.Elle paraît plus détendue que tout à l'heure, abandonnée dans son livre, sa migraine l'a presque totalement quittée. Artémis a beau connaître l'histoire par cœur, elle s'y plonge toujours avec le même plaisir, ce livre est l'uns de rares objets lui appartenant vraiment, ce qui ajoute toujours de la valeur aux vieux livres usés par les années. En ce moment précis elle est face au plus féroce gardien de trésors de la terre du milieu, un dragon... Un vrai! Posté devant un immense tas d'or et de mythril, vétu lui-même d'une étincelante armure. La créature fascine Artémis, quoique l'idée de l'armure lui semble assez ridicule...

"Artémis, venez ici immédiatement, crache la surveillante, ordre de la directrice !"

'Si la directrice l'a dit', pense Artémis, en fermant son livre avec résignation.

Elle suit la gardienne dans l'endroit le plus éclairé de la pièce.Elle voit la directrice, accompagnant un homme, celui qu'elle avait entendue tout à l'heure probablement, etne peut s'empêcher de le dévisager. C'est un homme assez âgé.Il a quelque chose de très supérieur dans sa posture, qui est celle qu'elle attendrait d'un authentique comte, et malgré son âge il est assez grand, et il n'a pas d'embonpoint. Et ce qu'Artémis note surtout lors de sa courte observation silencieuse, c'est qu'il toise avec mépris la gestionnaire de l'orphelinat, signe qu'il ne peut pas être foncièrement mauvais.

-"Artémis, vous allez faire vous bagages, déclara Mme Strand avec autant de raideur que de solennel. Vous nous quittez, M. Noiret ici présent a pris votre garde, vous partez d'ici dès que vos affaires sont prêtes."

Artémis ne dit rien, c'est bien la seule d'ailleurs, car tous ses compagnons se sont mit à chuchoter bruyamment à cette annonce étonnante.  
Elle regarde l'homme qui porte le même nom qu'elle, elle ne pense même pas à lui demander si il fait partie de sa famille paternelle ou maternelle.

-"Artémis vous m'avez entendue, filez dans votre chambre rassembler vos affaires."

Le ton sec et agressif l'aurait blessée en temps normal, mais qu'est ce qui était normal au juste ?  
On venait de l'adopter. Non pas de l'adopter, mais de prendre sa garde, elle connaît bien la différence, toute petite toute subtile mais elle est là. Cet homme doit être un membre de sa famille, et il venait la chercher, ça dépasse ses illusions les pluscruelles et considère t'elle,ça mérite que l'on obéisse sans faire d'histoire.  
Elle se précipite dans le couloir, et entre dans sa petite chambre, se sentant légère.  
Elle part.  
Elle se souvient s'être réveillée trop souvent après un rêve semblable, mais c'est tellement plus merveilleux quand cela semble aussi réel.  
Un nouveau souffle dans sa chambre la rend plus vivante que jamais pendant qu'elle rassemble ses vêtements, ses cahiers et accessoires de toilettes, en un tas sur le lit.  
L'ennui c'est qu'elle n'a pas de valises, pour mettre tout ça, quoiqu'en réfléchissant bien c'est un problème très secondaire, elle s'en va! Où ça? Si elle l'ignore, elle pense qu'il n'y a nuls lieux plus désagréables que celui-ci, elle pourrait partir en Australie que cela ne la dérangerait pas.

Elle décide tout de même de ranger tous ses livres, ses quelques figurines et cahiers dans son cartable, et puis pour les autres affaires, un sac en plastique suffirait largement…  
Elle se demande enfin qui est ce monsieur, son père ?  
Non, il est trop vieux… un oncle éloigné peut-être…

Elle peine à fermer son cartable. Est-ce qu'il sait pour les catastrophes qu'elle provoque, et si il ne le sait pas, est ce qu'il la reverra ici si elle fait des choses trop bizarres ?  
La porte s'ouvre en grinçant un peu, le monsieur entre, il a un léger sourire, il a l'air en cet instant aussi reservé qu'elle presque timide.  
Et là quand il est devant elle qu'est ce qu'elle doit faire exactement?  
Elle aimerait lui poser une question mais elle en a trop, et elle ne sait pas laquelle poser en premier.  
Elle devrait lui dire bonjour, mais elle a envie de s'éloigner de lui et de se jeter dans ses bras, c'est stupide.  
Cela n'a aucun sens.  
Elle se rend compte qu'elle ne quitte pas seulement l'orphelinat, elle part aussi pour une nouvelle famille.  
Elle qui est si solitaire, et qui n'a jamais un seul ami, elle se retrouve totalement désarçonné devant une famille.  
Elle doit avoir l'air idiote.

-"Bonjour Artémis, dit doucement le monsieur.

M. Noiret, sait que c'est à lui de parler, la petite semble bouleversée, et lui aussi. Il croit voir Catherine en la fixant. Cette expression perdue il l'a déjà vu, pourtant il regarde une toute autre fillette, et il ne s'en rend pas compte.

-"Je suis venu vous chercher pour vous ramener à la maison, explique t'il.

Artémis lève sur lui un regard trempé et interrogateur.

Il se rend compte que ce qu'il raconte n'a pas de sens pour la petite qui ne sait même pas qui il est.

-"Je suis le père de votre Maman, prononce t'il.

Les mots sont durs à exprimer quandelle vous regarde avec autant d'espoir et de doute.  
Artémis l'observe avec sérieux, son grand-père, d'accord mais elle voudrait tout de même savoir, dans tout ça…La réponse à cette question qui ne quitte plus son ombre qui disparaît lorsqu'elle est entourée à l'école ou dans le refectoire mais qui revient avec plus de vigueur quand elle se retrouve seule sousla lumière cruede sa petite chambre.

"Et Maman, elle est où ?"

Ce n'étais peut-être pas la question à poser en premier finalement, se dit la fillette, son grand-père n'est pas vraiment triste plutôt grave, il n'a plus l'air très heureux non plus.

Il s'assoit lentement sur le lit à côté d'elle, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il a les yeux bleu foncés comme elle, la ressemblance la rassure, c'est la première fois qu'elle voit un peu d'elle chez quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne se sent plus seule. Elle croit qu'à présent où qu'elle aille elle se rappelera qu'il existait dans le monde quelqu'un de pareil qu'elle.

-"Votre Maman n'est plus là, elle est morte, vous n'aviez que quelques semaines. Si nous avions su que votre mère avait un enfant, nous vous aurions aussitôt pris sous notre charge, mais nous nous étions fâchés avec votre mère et nous n'avions presque plus de nouvelles d'elle."

Sa mère est morte, elle s'en doutait un peu, cela n'empêche les larmes de couler. On a beau être prévenu très jeune contre ce genre de désastres parce que c'est vrai de toutes façons tout le monde est destiné à mourir un jour ou l'autre,on est toujours aussi démuni quand cela arrive. Si sa mère devait mourir, elle aurait préféré la connaître avant, lui parler. Elle aurait voulu apprendre le son de sa voix pour pouvoir se répéter mentalement toutes ses paroles.

C'est étrange pour la première fois deux bras l'enlacent, une main essuie les larmesinondant de son visage, elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on la touche, mais ce n'est pas si désagréable. C'est assez réconfortant quelqu'un qui vous console quand le monde s'écroule.  
Sa gorge est maintenant trop serrée pour dire quoique ce soit elle se contente de se redresser et de réfrener ses pleurs en respirant calmement.

-"C'est fini, nous allons rentrer, à moins que vous ne veuillez rester ici ? propose t'il moqueur.

-"Non, je veux partir, mais je n'ai pas de sac pour mes habits, répond elle en séchant ses derniers pleurs.

Antoine Noiret regarde soudain le tas de vêtements maladroitement pliés. Les habits semblent avoir été reprisées une bonne dizaine de fois, leurs couleurs sont ternes et sombres. Il esquive une grimace, ce qu'il faut pour ces haillons, c'est une sacoche de corbeille, comme disent les moldus.

-"Nous allons les laisser, on vous donnera d'autres habits au manoir, vous êtes d'accord ?"

La petite hoche vigoureusement la tête, les larmes oubliées elle sourit. Un courant d'air traverse la chambre pour renverser le haut de la pile de chiffons. Assez étrange vu que la porte et la fenêtre semblent hermétiquement fermées, la fillette utilise déjà inconsciemment la magie. Il avait oublié, combien sa fille avait été douée pour ce genre d'exercice, comme tout ces autres enfants de la famille, mais Catherine avait toujours eu quelque chose en plus...

-"Vous êtes une petite sorcière aussidouée que votre mère, murmure inconsciemment l'homme.

La fillette s'immobilise, les paroles étaient gauches, elle ne connaît même pas l'existence de leur monde, il n'avait véritablement plus l'habitude de fréquenter le monde moldu. C'est bien l'une des rares fois où il n'avait pas surveillé ses paroles. La fatigue sans doute.

-"Et c'est grave ? Chuchote Artémis indécise.

-"Pas le moins du monde, pour l'instant vous utilisez la magie sans vous en rendre compte, mais à l'école on vous apprendra à jetez des sorts correctement."

Il rit doucement sous le regard ébahi de sa petite-fille.

-"Ce n'est pas une tare vous savez. Moi aussi je suis sorcier, toute votre famille l'est. Ce qui est important c'est que les moldus, enfin les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, ne devinent pas l'existence de la magie."

-"Si vous êtes magicien, vous pourriez me montrez ? demanda t'elle hésitante.

-"Je viens de vous dire que les moldus ne devaient pas connaître la magie. Si quelqu'un entrait et me voyait jeter un sort je pourrais être sévèrement puni par nos lois."

Artémis hoche la tête convaincue mais déçue...A quoi bon la magie si on n'a pas le droit de l'utiliser...

-"On pourrait cependant faire une exception si vous abandonnez votre air tragique, séchez vos dernières larmes...  
Regardez plutôt votre mouchoir, dit il amusé en saisissantle tissudans la main de l'enfant et en sortantune fine baguette.

Il chuchote quelques mots incompréhensibles et le tissu se transforme instantanémenten libellule. Le sort est simple et il n'impressionne pas M. Noiret, contrairement à Artémis qui observe émerveillée l'insecte voletant autour d'elle.

-"Mais où est le mouchoir ?"

-"Il n'y a plus de mouchoir, réplique le vieil hommeles yeux souriantde la curiosité de la fillette.  
Allons ne traînons pas plus longtemps, votre grand-mère est impatiente de vous voir, dit il en rangeant sa baguette et en prenant la main de sa petite fille qui a enfilé sur cartable sur ses épaules.

En sortant de la chambre, Artémis ne laisse en souvenir de son passage qu'un tas de corsages ternes et de jupes reprisés,ainsi qu'une libellule aux même teintes que ses yeux qui ne tarde pas à s'envoler dans le couloir pour s'élancer dehors, par une fenêtre entrebâillée, profiter de sa liberté gagnée de manière inespérée...

* * *

(observez la rime, si ça ce n'est pas de l'art...)

Pour la suite review please!


End file.
